AkuRoku: You're Mine
by TyIsABamf
Summary: Roxas's cheeks were pink, “But what if it totally screws up our friendship?" “What if it's completely mindblowing?" College AU, AkuRoku, Lemon


Roxas slowly walked down the stairs to the dorm's kitchen, hoping to find some sort of food that wasn't beyond recognizable. Upon arriving to the kitchen, he saw Demyx sitting casually in one of the mis-matching table chairs, chatting to Xigbar, the dorm adviser, who stood beside him.

"Mornin' guys." Roxas greeted. Demyx looked over and smiled, bouncing up and hugging the younger blonde tightly.

"Moooorrrrnnnning~" He grinned, letting go.

"Sup shorty?" Xigbar smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes; he got that _a lot_.

"Did you guys already get breakfast?" The youngest asked, realizing it already almost noon.

Demyx giggled, "Yup~ But everyone's gonna get lunch in about an hour, then Xiggy and Lux are gonna get some stuff for tonight~" Demyx made drinking until you could barely move or talk sound so innocent.

Roxas smiled, "Cool. Where is everyone?"

Xigbar shrugged, "Mar's getting 'is hair done, Ax is out havin' a smoke, Larx, Lex, and uh... Shiron, or whatever your other sister's name is, are in the shower."

"Xion, you mean?" Roxas laughed, sitting down in one of the completely unmatching chairs.

A few minutes later, Roxas' twin sister, Namine came down. She glanced over at the sink, which was piled over with various dirty dishes and probably over a hundred types of mold, and grimaced. "Good morning, Roxas." She sighed.

"Sighing at the sink won't make it clean itself." The youngest joked. Namine gave her brother a delicate push to the shoulder and went to the fridge to get a glass of water. About five minutes later, Axel came in, shoving his lighter and a crumpled box of cigarettes into his pocket.

"Hey Roxas." He smiled. The red-head looked over at Xigbar, "Yo, how much booze are you getting for tonight? I've got some cash if ya need more."

The pirate-like man shrugged, "However much I can pay for. Plus, we've got about three six packs in the mini-fridge upstairs."

Namine looked over her shoulder. By then, she was used to the dorm's wild drinking parties, but every time it was mentioned, it turned her stomach knowing her underage brother was participating, and that the man that was supposed to be 'in charge' was fine with it.

Axel walked over to Roxas, resting his elbow on top of the younger's head, "So when we getting' lunch?" He asked, other hand on his slender hip.

Roxas frowned up at the other as Demyx answered, "About an hour~"

"I'm not an armrest, Axel. We already talked about this." He grumbled, trying to shove the arm off without messing up his hair. When he realized he couldn't, he crossed his arms with a huff.

Xigbar chuckled, "East now, tiger."

The group sat around, waiting for the rest of their dormmates to return, or finally decide they were ready to leave. Marluxia kept looking into randomly placed mirrors, making sure that he looked flawless. Soon enough, everyone was downstairs, ready to walk to the nearest Subway, seeing as their cars usually had no gas. Xion, who was forgotten, as always, trailed behind them, sulking.

After they ate, things went as usual. Marluxia and Larxene argued and squabbled about who was stealing who's clothes, Namine tried to clean the kitchen, Zexion read Twilight, Lexeaus was at football practice, Xigbar slept on one of the grungy couches, and Axel, Demyx, and Roxas played a very competitive game of RockBand.

Later, around five-thirty, once the trio had given up on video games, Xigbar left with Luxord, the janitor guy, to get that night's booze.

"Roxxxxyyyyyy, I'm booorrreeedddd." Demyx whined.

"There's not much to do, Dem." Roxas said, boredly staring at the TV.

"Hm... Come with me!" The older blonde hopped up, dragging the younger with him. Axel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Demyx took Roxas upstairs to his room, smiling, "Let's get cha party ready~" He giggled.

"Um... Okay..." Roxas agreed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of it anyhow.

Demyx fluttered over to the closet, looking through his clothes, humming. He pulled out several suggestions, tossing them onto the bed. Roxas spied an already definite no; a black belly shirt didn't really seem like something he'd like to wear.

"Hm... I'll be right back!" Demyx said, running out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back with a pair of what looked like a pair of a little boy's skinny jeans. "Zexy's letting you borrow these~"

"...Great." Roxas said, giving the older a forced smile. Demyx laid the pants over his swivel chair, looking through the tops he chose. After much thought, he picked out a long sleeve black fishnet shirt and a super tight short sleeve back v-neck.

"There! Now you just need to put this stuff on~"

"...Alright... But why?" Roxas asked, pulling his shirt off carefully.

Demyx giggled, "For the fun of it, silly~"

"Mhm..." Roxas nodded, putting the new shirts on. He peeled out of his already too-tight jeans, and began the slow, painful process of putting on Zexion's. He barely got the fabric to go over his butt, let alone button. Once he did, he let out a breath, "Okay... It's on." He stepped over to Demyx's big mirror. At least he didn't look terrible. The way the fabric outlined his frame was kind of attractive. And those _jeans_.

"Do you like it, Roxy~?" Demyx smiled.

Roxas nodded, "Thanks Dem. Are you gonna change?" He asked.

"Hmm... I might." Demyx smiled. "But you can go ahead and go back downstairs." He said.

Roxas shook his head, "No way in hell am I going down there by myself in these tight of pants."

The mulleted teen laughed, "Alrightie~" He dug through his closet once more, pulling out an outfit for him. By the time he was done, it was already about six-thirty, and the two ventured down to see most of their dorm was in the living room area, some with drinks already in their grasp.

Roxas went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer for himself and Demyx, going to the living room and plopping down beside Axel on the couch.

"Hey shrimpy." The older greeted with a smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes and sipped his beer, ignoring the 'shrimpy' joke.

About three hours and two and a half cases of beer later, Demyx was already smashed, and Lex had taken him away. Zexion had already left as well. That left Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, and Luxord.

Neither Axel nor Roxas had really drank much, so they both still had a full grasp of themselves, unlike some others. Marluxia was muttering something about the DVD player, Larxene had already downed enough to go throw up, and Xigbar sat in his chair, laughing at Luxord stumble around.

"Hey, Rox." Axel started, "How 'bout we go upstairs?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Um... Okay?" He said, following Axel as the older got up and walked up the stairs. Once away from the steps, Axel gave the younger a smirk before pinning the blonde against the wall a split second later.

"What the hell-" Roxas tried, but was silenced when Axel lips crashed into his. His eyes stayed wide, and when Axel pulled away, he asked, "What the fuck?"

Axel smirked, "C'mon Roxas... This could be fun. The best way to lose your virginity is with a friend, right? And I'm not drunk, so it's even better."

"Um..." Roxas' cheeks were pink, "But what if it totally fucks up our friendship?"

"What if it's completely mindblowing? You see, ya never know." The older whispered, leaning forward and kissing the blonde again. This time Roxas closed his eyes, knowing what Axel wants, Axel gets. The redhead deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue between the younger's lips.

Roxas tensed for a moment, but then adjusted to the sensation, slightly kissing back, embarrassing himself. What if he did something wrong and upset Axel? Axel seemed like the kind of guy who had amazing sex all the time... And that thought made Roxas nervous.

One of the pyro's hands went to one of the blonde's hips, slightly going underneath the shirt. The duo continued to kiss deeper and deeper, until Axel left the younger's lips alone, and moved to his jaw and neck, placing kisses and sucking in places.

A minute or two later, Axel stopped all together. Roxas gave him a confused look until he was suddenly lifted off his feel and carried off in the direction of the older's room. Thankfully, Lexeaus was away, still watching over Demyx, who was completely and utterly shattered drunk.

With a quick swipe at the door, Axel locked it, and then pinned the blonde teen to the bed, resuming his assault on Roxas' neck. He let out a little noise when the red-head began to suck hard on the side, knowing it'd bruise and leave a mark for at least a couple of days. Axel began pushing the younger's borrowed shirts up, clearing wanting the garments off.

Roxas sat up a tad and pulled both of the shirts over his head and tossed them away from the bed, to be forgotten. Axel's warm hands trailed along the blonde's smooth chest, smirking as Roxas made another noise when he ran his thumb over his nipple. Roxas' back arched when the redhead slowly ground his hips against the younger's, leaving sensations to rocket up his body.

Axel chuckled, "You are too cute."

Roxas blushed, "Um, thanks...?" The pyro laughed again, hands this time going for the younger's borrowed jeans.

"Shit, Rox... What grade schooler did you steal these from?" He said, barely being able to slip a finger in the waistband.

"Demyx... Got them from Zexion."

Axel rolled his eyes, unbuttoning the pants, "Go figure." He brought his face back up to meet Roxas' eyes, kissing his passionately, all the while starting to gently and teasingly rub the younger's semi-erect member through his underwear. Roxas gasped into the kiss, curling his legs up, putting his arms loosely around the older's slim shoulders.

The red-head began the slow process of yanking the too-tight jeans down, revealing the small body beneath him even more. Axel sucked on Roxas' neck once more, definitely leaving another hickey, until he finally got the pants down to the blonde's ankles. Roxas looked up at Axel with an almost pouty expression, slightly tugging on the older's black shirt.

With a small laugh, Axel pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. "Somebody's eager." He teased, crushing Roxas' lips once more, once again rubbing the younger's lower region. The blonde moaned quietly, tightening his grip on the pyro.

A few moments later, the red-head stood and quickly un-did his pants, dropping them to the floor in a matter of seconds, crawling back ontop after. Roxas' cheeks held a light pink colour, and it was clear that he was in full arousal, and just the sight of the little blonde got Axel up. Hungrily, he pulled down the younger's last bit of clothing, taking a moment to admire the blonde before tearing down his own boxers.

Roxas' cheeks got even redder as Axel reached to the bedside table for a small bottle of lube, and he let out a surprised moan when one of the redhead's warm hands began to slowly pump his member. After pouring some of the liquid onto his finger's, Axel asked, "Alright... To be polite an' all... You sure you want this?"

Roxas nodded, "If I didn't, would I let you get this far?" He smiled so cutely in a way that made the pyro melt a little inside.

"Alrightie then." He said, slowly pushing one wet finger into the blonde. Roxas' body went stiff for a moment at the intrusion, but relaxed a moment later until another finger was added, stretching the entrance. The younger moaned as the fingers moved about, scissoring a couple times.

Roxas let out a small grunt of disappointment when the fingers were pulled out, and his heart quickened when Axel put the pale legs over his shoulders and lined himself up. "Here we go, babe." He said as he slid in as far as he could, feeling the blonde's whole body clench together in pain. He waited for a moment, watching the signs of pain to erase from Roxas' face and his muscles loosened, allowing Axel to push in deeper.

The blonde moaned and held onto the older tightly, feeling sparks of pain and pleasure tied into one shoot through his limbs, crashing into his brain. Slowly, Axel began to thrust in and out of him, turning the younger into a puddle of pure pleasure. Blindly, Roxas sought out the older's lips, entering a sloppy kiss.

Axel began pounding into the blonde harder, hitting something in Roxas that made him see stars. He yelped the older's name, closing his eyes tight and flopping his head backwards.

"Nngh...Fuck, Rox..." Axel grunted, already feeling himself get close to the edge, forcing himself in harder. From the look of it, Roxas was jut as close, if not closer.

"Axel!" Roxas threw his head back and screamed as the older hit his prostate one last time, releasing onto his stomach. Moments later, Axel followed suit, groaning the blonde's name. The red-head pulled his limp member out of the younger slowly, collapsing beside Roxas on the small bed.

Panting, Roxas turned his head slightly, giving Axel a weak kiss. The older smiled, happily kissing back.

"So... How was that for a first time?" He smirked.

Roxas smiled, "Pretty damn great."

"And you know what's even greater?" Axel asked. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Knowing that you're mine now." He smirked, kissing the blonde one last time before they cuddled underneath the blankets.

The next morning, the two got up slowly, Axel being lazy, and Roxas out of butthurt. Roxas put on a t-shirt of Axel's as well as a pair of gym shorts that also belonged to the red-head, dumping the clothes he wore the previous night in the laundry room.

Axel laughed, "You're limping." He pointed out.

Roxas blushed, originally hoping that no one would notice. "Yeah..."

The pair went down to the kitchen, seeing Demyx as his usual bubbly self chatting away to a hung over Xigbar. Demyx was one of the lucky ones who seemingly _never_ got a hangover.

"Morning Roxy~" He chirped, waving, "...Did you hurt your leg?" He asked, noticing the limp to the younger's gait.

Roxas blushed, "Um... No..."

Axel looked over at Xigbar and winked. The oldest simply rolled his eyes, knowing it'd happen sooner or later.


End file.
